minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
This page is about Miner's Haven's hidden secrets. Were you looking for the easter eggs in the 2017 Easter Event? Overview There are many easter eggs in Miner's Haven, often to poke fun at certain things. Iron Mine Man Iron Mine Man was created by rightpadgram. It is a humanoid Iron Mine with sculpted arms and thighs, while flexing biceps on both arms. On an August 23rd Stream Berezaa stumbled across it in a Submissions Team Create (where the best of the submissions are kept and shown to Berezaa) and chose to add it into the game in The Resurrection Update not as an item, but as a hidden easter egg. For the Innovation: Day Three Patches on February 7th, 2018, the Iron Mine Man made an appearance on the game's event icon for a few hours. Iron Mine-Chan Main Article: Iron Mine-Chan Iron Mine-Chan can be found in a hidden passageway on the map, cut into the rock where Iron Mine Man is situated. As with the Fire, Lightning, and Ice Mines, clicking on her will make her explode and give you the item. However it is possible to obtain 2 or more of said items if one clicks fast enough. Upon re-joining the game, Iron Mine-Chan will be at her hiding spot once again and the player can obtain one or more Iron Mine-Chans. Talking Blue Tree A contrastingly colored tree can be seen near the "Fire Crater", where the Fire Mine can be obtained. Besides being your normal NPC, clicking on him will make him say "Who ya calling a tree, buddy?" That line is the only thing he has to say. Makeshift Car A makeshift car can be found on the edges of the map, complete with 4 wheels, headlights (turned on by default and can never be turned off), a body (although miniscule) and a black seat. By hopping on the black seat, it can be driven to speed 30, although at a notoriously sluggish pace. It can also be driven off the map, and it won't respawn after that. Fresh out of Hecks Under the map in the caverns, a decal is slapped on the exterior of the caverns (because there is no dirt filling in between outside and inside the caverns) which reads "fresh out of hecks". This is part of a meme known as "Do you think I give a heck?" which revolves on a 3D emoticon placed in situations in which he does not give a heck. BEEEEEEEEEEEE In one of the corners on the map, there is a decal slapped on one of the cliff rocks that is a picture of Barry B. Benson from the Bee Movie ''with his mouth open wide. This is probably a reference to the abundance of memes relating to the movie mentioned (especially "ya like jazz?"). Fidget Spinner In an alcove at one of the main tunnel entrances, a Fidget Spinner can be seen. If one touches it, it gives the Fidget Spinner gear which performed like it did when it was added in the Fidget Spinner Patch back in June of 2017. However, you will not keep the gear when you die. Holiday Spirit Never Dies Santa from the 2017 Winter Event never departed after the snow went away. Instead, he retreated to a secret hiding place on a hill near the Fire Crater. Near the water, a grass block supposedly holding a tree in place is actually non-CanColllidable, and the player can find Santa. When clicking on him, he'll give you something, like a Jetpack or an Inferno Box. When attempting to obtain another reward from him, he'll instead say: ''"Ho ho ho! Holiday spirit never dies!" Like in the Winter Event, you can only obtain one reward from Santa per day. What Are You Doing Here In the Post-Event Patch for the [[Innovation: Black Panther|Innovation: Sponsored by Black Panther Event]], a platform was added to catch players who use the Mysterious Teleporter during a weekday. Before the Patch, anyone attempting to teleport to The Masked Man when he's "gone" would only lead to your doom. On the platform, The Masked Man will be on one side of the platform, as well as The Innovator with Haven City's Power Generator on the other side. Clicking on The Innovator won't make him talk, but clicking on The Masked Man will make him say "what are you doing here" instead of opening his inventory. The platform has no option for instant travel back to the main island, so the fastest route would be for the player to jump off the platform and die. The Crate Merchant Main Article: The Crate Merchant The Crate Merchant, sometimes referred to as Spook McDooks, is a hidden NPC introduced in the 2017 Summer Update. Once a day, he'll give a free Mystery Box to you, ranging from Regular to Luxury boxes. He can be found in a cut in the ceiling, above a blue crystal near where the Invisibility Cloak gear is. Pepe on a Rock On the 2017 Summer Map, an image of Pepe the Frog was slapped on the back side of a far-away island. The island itself can not be reached by regular means, and requires a jetpack or a fake crate. Note that the water surrounding the archipelago is just a blue floor that you can fall through, as there's no such thing as swimming besides the pool in the PvP-free hangout center. When The Resurrection Update's new map came along, the Pepe easter egg did not move to the new map. go away 400 When the Golden Clover Event ended, The Leprechaun with the Clover-Tron 400 was moved to a spot under the map which was easily accessible via a Jetpack. Many users noticed this change and began posting pictures of them standing on top of the Clover-Tron. On May 28th, 2017, Berezaa noticed this and in the Summer Update the Clover-Tron 400 was renamed to the "go away 400", with the warning of the end of the Golden Clover event replaced by a note from The Leprechaun telling players to go away. This easter egg was patched out of the game in The Resurrection Update.Category:Secrets